Red and Black
by The Blue Fangirl
Summary: A one shot series on Miraculous Ladybug characters. Mainly on the two love birds EVERYONE knows are too stupid for their own good... I'm gonna try and make it romantic, but it may not be. Reviews are always welcome! (n n)
1. If I Want You

_**Hello everyone! So I've become obsessed with the his new show I found. It's called Miraculous Ladybug and I can't get enough of it! So far, the show has given me a huge cliche plot, an amazing OTP that is very cannon but the characters don't realize how cannon it is, a pun making superhero and a serious but funny one to even him out, and a girl that I would love to stab in the stomach a few times. Oh well! I hope you enjoy my first one shot ever in this show. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Marinette had a long day at school. Of course, she had been caught sketching in class. It was her idea of a gift for her crush, Adrien. As she put on her computer, Marinette sighed dreamily at her Adrian wallpaper. But as the young girl was gushing over the photos of her crush, her kwami, Tiki, came flying out of her backpack.

"Change your background!" Screamed Tiki, suddenly fearful for her friend. Tearing down the posters and pictures, Tiki informed Marinette of the threat the souvenirs posed. She was about to let her human friend know about her crushes plans to apologize about the sketches being taken away, but decided against it. Tiki instead told Marinette that the bright pinks and blues and greens hurt her eyes.

"Oh Tiki," Marinette smiled, rolling her eyes. Standing she told her kwami "ok, but only for your sake. We wouldn't want you going blind, now would we?" Laughing, she and Tiki took down every last trace of Adrien and her unimaginable crush on him, stuffing it all in a box that was stored in the closet.

Marinette smiled slyly at her little kwami and sat at her computer, changing the background to the Ladybug and Chat Noir. When she was done, Marinette put on her favorite song. The intro played, and Tiki groaned angrily. "This again?" She asked giving Marinette a look of disgust. "I thought this song was just a phase!" Her face was in absolute distaste as the lyrics to Cher Lloyd's I Wish were displayed on screen.

"When my crush on Adrien settles down, then this song will too. But for now, you have to dance along Tiki!" The two girls spun around the room dancing and singing along, Tiki trying (and failing) to hide her enjoyment. The chorus was about to play and Marinette was twirling tiki around and around.

"And now I'm at home, I'm all alone  
'Bout to pick up the telephone  
Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah

"I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash  
'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)"

And it was to these lyrics that, Tiki was spotted _ **(that was p-un-intended)**_ and Marinette was holding her in her arms as Adrien slowly opened the door. He stopped and Plagg came out of his pocket wondering what all the commotion was. It was quite a sight to see.

* * *

As Adrien opened the door, Marinette was dancing with...ladybugs kwami?! _She doesn't know I saw her kwami, so I'll pretend I didn't._ Thought Adrien. _Oh I hope she hasn't seen Plagg._ As his thoughts continued, Marinette had put off the music, still not noticing who had dropped by. She was laying on the bed and heard the door open wider. "Come in" she yelled. "Hi Alya" Marinette said, and Adrien froze. _She doesn't know it's me._ He thought.

"I heard the song you were singing." Adrien asked, in his best Alya voice. "Who would the guy be?" Marinette started to laugh in disbelief.

"It's obviously Adrien, Alya. I thought you knew enough about me for that?" Marinette was still giggling slightly. Adrien walked swiftly but quietly over to her bed and sat on it, his face burning with recognition of the mutual crush they shared. He poked her cheek softly, hoping that he hadn't startled her, and she opened her eyes.

"Alya, why are you-" Marinette froze. That's not Alya, she thought, that's ADRIEN! Marinette squeaked and held her legs close to her body, trying to curl up and hide forever. She was burning, her face going from a pale white to a dark shade of Crimson. Adrien laughed uncomfortably.

"Well," he said aloud "would it be too much of a problem if Adrien thought about you the same way?" Marinette squeaked once again, her red face peeking out in shock. Adrien started to worry. "O-only if you wanted him to, b-but if you d-don't that's still f-fin-"

Adrien was cut off by Marinete wrapping her arms around him quickly and quietly. Her red face was streaked with tears...happy tears Adrien thought, hugging the girl back. Marinette confessed to liking him, and he confessed to liking her. It's perfect they both thought. Adrien was happy, but he had one more thing to test out first.

"Hey Marinette?"

"Yeah Adrien?" Replied the girl, her face still buried in his shoulder.

"That song is wrong because your Purr-fect, My Lady."

Marinette giggled at the pun and thought of Chat Noir, always calling her the same thing. Always making puns and calling her My Lady. Now that she thought about it, he was the only person who called her by that name…

Marinettes eyes fluttered open and she looked at Adrien's face in disbelief, giving off a slight sense of hope

"Chat…? Kitty...is it you….?"

"It's me, princess." Adrien whispered to her, his eyes welling up with tears of his own and his heart racing. Both his crushes were the same person. He didn't have to choose. He had them both.

Marinette was smiling, more tears flooding her face. Her head was racing. Both her crushes were the same person. She didn't have to choose. She had them both.

The couple was elated. Marinette dried her eyes and went downstairs, Adrien hugging her close the entire time. When they reached the bakery door, Marinette's parents stopped them, wanting to have photos. They were ecstatic, explaining to the two that they had been rooting for Adrinette to happen for years. Marinette, red faced once again, walked out of the bakery, tugging Adrien firmly behind her.

"I love you, Bugaboo." Adrien whispered in Marinette's ear, planting a light kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, silly kitty." She whispered back, enjoying the short peck on the cheek as much as she could before he pulled away.


	2. Sweet

_**Hey you guys! I'm back again with the second thrilling installment of Red and Black. I am so proud of myself because I usually don't follow through with one shots and end up saying I'm putting it on eternal hold. But here it is!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Adrien stood outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery, smiling. He had heard from his best friend, Nino, that this place had the best deserts for miles out of town. Now, he finally had time to check the place out. Zipping up his best coat, Adrien slowly opens the door, rushing into the warmth of the building.

Immediately, Adrien is overwhelmed with the smell of baked goods. The building was toasty warm, small and crowded, but it was a friendly environment. There were children running from corner to corner. There were adults laughing to each other in line while waiting to get their pastries, cakes, or cookies. There was a counter in the front with the door to the kitchen wide open, letting the delicious aroma of fresh desserts waft into the main entrance. But Adrien was most interested in the donuts. Nino had been bragging about them non-stop.

Adrien stood in line, waiting patiently. He had almost cleared through the line when his phone buzzed. Looking down he saw a text from Nino.

 **Nino: how r those D-C donuts tasting?**

Smiling, Adrien replied.

 **Adrien: haven't tasted them yet bro, stil in line. will let u know asap**

Adrien stuffed his phone in his pocket. Only one other person in front of him and he would be ordering. He couldn't wait. If Nino, the world's pickiest eater, told him that he Iiked them, the had to be good. Like, REALLY good. "Next please" said a voice as Adrien stepped up to the counter.

"Yes, um, I'd like the Dupain-Cheng Donuts Special." He said looking up. There was a girl there, maybe 14 years old. She had dark black hair and fair skin. And the bluest eyes he had ever seen. His 15 year old heart beat faster. _Shoot,_ he thought. _She is REALLY cute._ Biting his tongue was all Adrien could do to keep from saying that aloud.

"Okay, your order will be ready in about 10 minutes!" Said the girl, blushing and smiling shyly as her coworker sent a sly look their way. _What's she up to?_ He thought, walking away slowly. Sitting in the waiting area of the room, Adrien texted Nino again.

 **Adrien:** **hey dude. Help pls**

Nino answered immediately

 **Nino:** **what is it dude. domuts 2 good for u? :)**

 **Adrien:** **no man. The grl at the counter is supr cute.**

 **Nino:** **sounds like someone has a crush! is Alya there? she has brown-orange hair**

 **Adrien:** **ya she is. She gave me an evil crafting look earlier**

 **Nino:** **that's fine man. hope u don't die of a crush! Or the dunuts**

 **Adrien:** **bye nino**

 **Nino:** **Se u man**

"Donuts for 'A.A'?" Adrien snapped his head up. She just called his order. _PLEASE be Alya instead of that super cute girl_ he thought pleadingly. He just didn't want to blurt out anything stupid like he usually did. He had no idea how to conceal feelings from girls, being homeschooled for most of his life and no mother since he was three.

"Here are your donuts sir. Have a great day!" said the girl. It was not Alya, it was super cute girl. Adrien did the only thing he could: he took the bag and gave her a tip.

The girl blushed as their fingers brushed and she looked away, her gaze set firmly on the counter. Alya said that she forgot the receipt, rushing over to stuff it in the bag. Adrien winked at the girl and practically ran out of the bakery, red faced and sweaty.

* * *

"Do you think I can drown myself in these delicious donuts and never wake up again?" Adrien asked Nino. He had called his best friend over to talk about the girl. Picking up the receipt, Adrien found something written on it in loopy, girly handwriting. _Call me?_ It said and it listed a phone number.

He realized what the number was for. It was the girl's number! He quickly scrambled for his phone while Nino watched in amusement. "This is too easy." he whispered under his breath, smirking.

Adrien checked his receipt for the girls name. Luckily, the bottom said **Cashier: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.** _Even her name is cute._ He thought, as he dialed her number.

"Hello?" asked Marinette on the other side of the phone.

"Um,yes, hi. Is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Adrien asked

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Oh it's Adrien, from earlier at the bakery."

Marinette squeaked on the other side and a girl's laughter was audible in the background. _That must be Alya,_ Adrien thought. "Oh yeah! I gave you my number and you gave me mine. I mean you gave me yours! Hehe..., um,... uh yeah I remember."

Adrien's heart pounded once more. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the movies this weekend?"

Red face, Marinette could barely contain the excitement in her voice through the phone. "Yes! I mean, um, yeah I would be able to."

Nino was smiling ear to ear and Adrien could hear Alya cheering through the phone. "Okay, um, see you then."

Marnette answered. "See you Adrien."

 _Click!_

* * *

Adrien flopped down on the bed and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had a date. With the prettiest girl he had ever met. He was elated.

He made it through the week with only the memory of her face until Saturday at the movies. They both had only one word to describe their evening together.

 _Magical._

 _ **So what did you think. I hope you guys review because the only person who reviewed last time was**_ _ **UnicornFangirl07**_ _ **. I hope you all know that this super awesome person is the reason I even have a second one-shot in this series. High-fives to her and a virtual batch of cupcakes! Hope to write for you guys again soon.**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	3. I Should Go

_**Oh my God you guys, I am on a roll! Two one-shots updated in one day! WOW! Anyway, this almost based on a picture I recently saw, but I added some Lulu stuff into it. Anywho, hope this isn't boring or too short...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Bye bye little butterfly!" Ladybug exclaimed, as the newly purified Akuma flew happily away. She never knew where they went, just that they couldn't cause anymore harm.

"Pound it!" She said, in sync with her partner, Chat Noir, as they bumped fists.

"Another day, another Akuma, My Lady. All our foes have been vanquished for one day, wouldn't you say?" Chat Noir looked at Ladybug for a response. Rolling her eyes, she answered the silly cat.

"Of course, silly kitty." How he loved hearing the name. How he enjoyed it so much when she scratched his chin, like a real cat. It was all so meaningful to him. He walked over to her, feeling daring. Brave even. Sliding a hand around her waist, he pulled her over.

"Hey kitty, what are you doing?" Asked Ladybug, intrigued by his actions. Her hands and feet moved on their own accord as she slid closer to him, pushing gently on his chest. Her brain told her no. That she should like Adrien. She searched desperately for a billboard of him, to remind her of his face, but Chat was the only one in front of her.

 _Beep!_ A short, sharp sound in her ear snapped Ladybug back to reality. She would de transform soon, and she couldn't show Chat who she really was. Not that it was against any rules, but what if he hated her in the real world. As civilians. Would it change their superhero relationship? The beep form Chats ring let her know he would be de transforming soon as well.

"Chat, I've got to go." She whispered in his ear, her head being placed on his shoulder. He stared at her eyes as she pulled away.

"But Lady, I haven't gotten to tell you anything yet." He said, pulling her back once more. She already knew how much he loved her. She already knew that. But she had never been shown. He had never shown her how much he loved her. This time, he would. "Just a peck on the cheek." He whispered to himself.

He leaned in, ready. Ladybug wasn't moving. His lips hit her skin and she gasped, ever so slightly. He pulled away and she looked up, into his bright green eyes. She felt herself pulling towards him, getting closer and closer still until-

 _Beep!_ Both ladybug and Chat Noir knew their miraculous would soon de-transform them, but neither cared. Her lips were on his. His lips were on hers. He was content as she pressed harder. "Chat" she whispered against his lips. A flash of green erupted found her. He had de-transformed. She had to look. She opened her eyes and pulled back slightly. He was not Chat anymore, he was someone else. A growing grin spreading across his face. He had kissed Ladybug.

She gasped. "Adrien?" She whispered, covering her mouth. He slowly looked up at her, Ladybug. No, not Ladybug. The girl that had been making him blush since forever. It was Marinette. The girl who had him checking his hair so she wouldn't see a single stray strand when she sat behind him. And he loved her.

"Marinette," he began, but there was no time. Their lips collided once more, pressing together harder than before. They melted into it, Marinette pushing her hands into his hair. Adrien sliding his hands up and down her back. His tongue grazing her lip, her mouth opening.

They pulled away. Marinette immediately put her lips back to his, gently this time. He smiled against her. "I love you." He whispered, holding her impossibly tighter than before. She choked, but smiled back.

"I love you too."

 ** _I finished writing this and my first thought was glitter. And I was just like 'whaaaa?' and then i realized that I should probably have glitter in this, but i don't. I want to say there will be glitter next time buuuuut… MEH! Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews!_**

 ** _Thank you to_** **Cinder-chan _for reviewing! I'm going to give you some cupcakes too!_**

 **Me:** _ ***Fly's away to 'Space Unicorn' song playing in background***_

 **Me:** _ ***Throws glitter onto the world below***_

 **Me:** " _ **FREE GLITTER TO ALL! AND TO ALL A SHINY NIGHT!"**_


	4. Delaying the Inevitable

_**Hi Guys! I had a request from**_ **UnicornFangirl07** _**to do this fanfic so here it is! I hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Pound it!" Exclaimed Ladybug, as she fistbumped her partner. Chat Noir as seeming a little out of it though and had a far off look in his eyes. His fist was limp as it pulled away from the contact. Ladybug was worried and looked him in the eyes, pulling his shoulders to turn his body toward her. He barely seemed to register the contact as he looked at her, his cat like grin only faintly visible.

"Chat? What's wrong?" Ladybug asked. Chat shook his head and smiled at her, wider this time. She could still tell it was fake.

"Is My Lady worried? How sweet." Chat purred as he kissed her fingers, burning her hand with the warmth that rushed to them. Blushing, Ladybug pulled away and heard her miraculous beeping.

"I'll see you later, Kitty." She said, swinging away before he could reply. He stared off at her for two more seconds. One second.

 _Fwoosh!_ Chat Noir chased after her, quiet as ever. His miraculous was running out too, but he always de-transformed after his Lady. He was determined to find out who she was, but as he neared her he felt a pang of guilt. _It's too late to turn back_ he thought, grimacing. He would find out one way or another. Plagg told him that Chat always found out in the end, so why wait? He didn't understand her hesitation. They knew they would still be friends and partners. He would still love her dearly. Why delay the inevitable?

"Just in time." Ladybug whispered as Chat Noir stood unnoticed on a roof behind her. He hated sneaking up on her like this, but he was desperate. Sitting on the roof, he stared down at her in the alley and quickly looked away, afraid she could sense him sitting there, staring like a creep.

"Tiki, spots off!" A flash of red burst through the alley. Chat had closed his eyes. As he slowly worked up the courage to open his eyes, he heard her voice humming the tune to _Tell Me What You Want_ by _Spice Girls_. There was one other person he knew who would sing that song non-stop throughout class while doodling in her sketchbook behind him. Fully opening his eyes, Chat saw his latest crush in front of him, the one that tied with Ladybug. It was Marinette.

* * *

Adrien crashed onto his bed, and screamed into his pillow. He knew it. Ladybug and Marinette were so similar in so many ways. He had always thought this would happen, so why did he feel so surprised? And why was his heart now pounding as he continuously thought of this fantasy that has become a reality? He was elated. He would reveal himself tomorrow. Plagg was surprisingly agreeable and said that Adrien should go for it. He promised to behave during school and not list all the worse case scenarios that could happen during the reveal. Satisfied, Adrien leaned back onto his mattress and slept, not bothering to fuss over his hair or position. He slept like a baby.

* * *

Marinette had spaced out while humming one Spice Girls song over, and over, and over. She stared down at her sketchbook and found what looked like hearts around a certain boys name. A boy she liked a lot. A boy that tied with Adrien in the spot for best possible boyfriend. Chat Noir. blushing profusely, she shut her sketchbook and the bell rang for class to end. She heard a familiar voice behind her, calling her name. _Chat? Chat!_ She thought whipping around quickly and running face first into…

"Hey Marinette!" A red faced Adrien said, maybe a little too loudly. Marinette stopped and smiled shyly after hiding a red face of her own. Looking away, Adrien asked if he could talk to her outside for a minute. After looking up with wide eyes, she answered with a small yes.

* * *

"Okay Marinette, I have a confession to make." She looked at him, surprised. He took a deep breath and gazed into her tiffany blue eyes. His gazed subconsciously dipped his eyes down to her lips. They had a soft, light pink tint to them that he could tell didn't come from lip gloss.

"I am Chat Noir."

Marinette gasped. She had made the connection multiple times and thought of them being the same person all the time, but never had she thought she was correct. As if to take away all suspicions, Adrien transformed into Chat and told Marinette one last secret.

"I know your Ladybug."

Marinettes eyes started tearing up, but she quickly blinked the tears away as Chat turned back to Adrien and took her hand in his. He brought her hand up to his lips. He pressed his lips slowly but firmly onto her fingers and she could feel it burning her skin. His warm lips released and his face was inches away from hers in a moment. Marinette could see his mouth try to form words and she automatically pressed her lips to his to silence him. Whatever he had to say, he could say after this. After she was done being kissed senseless. After she confessed that she loved him, either as Adrien or Chat Noir. After this one, little kiss.

"I love you." Adrien said, his lips still pressed to Marinette's.

"I love you too." Marinette whispered back, looking into his emerald eyes.

* * *

The two walked back to the classroom hand in hand and greeted everyone as if they didn't just kiss each other five minutes ago. First one to notice their intertwined hands was Alya, then Nino, then Chloe. Then the rest of the class. They were bombarded with question after question of how it happened, when it happened, why it happened. They just laughed and smiled, saying they would answer the questions later. Of course, Adrien and Marinette texted all through class and stole glances at one another.

 **Adrien** **: I love you, Bugaboo**

 **Marinette** **: I love you too, Silly Kitty**

* * *

 _ **I was covered in fluff while writing this I swear! Anywho, I told you there probably wouldn't be any glitter in this chapter and there wasn't. But I made up for it with bright flashing lights! Maybe the lights could have been sparkly…**_

 _ **Me: *looses train of thought***_

 _ **Me: *Apologizes to stuffed animals on bed***_

 _ **Me: * Realizes she should be writing a story***_

 _ **I got a request from**_ **Kaleidoscop23** _**to write about their date in chapter 3, Sweet. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED**_

 ** _Me:_ _*Throws glitter everywhere in celebration*_**

* * *

 _ **Thankyou to these awesome people for favoriting my fanfic:**_

 ***BookWormQueen100**

 ***Edlover23**

 ***Kaleidoscop3**

 ***Magenta Brave**

 ***UnicornFangirl07**

 ***fan girl 112233**

 ***corejudith**

 ***yaminogemu99**

* * *

 _ **Thanks to these people for following my fic:**_

 ***Eyr331**

 ***Kaleidoscop3**

 ***Magenta Brave**

 ***Phantom's Valkyrie**

 ***RejectionQueen**

 ***TsukiyoTenshi**

 ***UnicornFangirl07**

 ***fan girl 112233**

 ***fluffy24**

 ***peachgreentea**


	5. Sweet (part 2)

**_Heyo! So just a warning, this fic is 4 pages long. That's right. It's supposed to be a page long, it's 4 pages. I'm bad at math. Anyway, this fic is Adrinette only. No Ladynoir. No Marichat. No Ladrien. I know it would be great to put these ships in here. I would if I could, but I can't, so I shant._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Marinette was elated. She had a date. With ADRIEN! Spinning and dancing around the room, she went over the information in her head. They met right here, at this very bakery. Her home! And they gave each other their phone numbers and talked on the phone and he asked her out and she was so happy! Looking at the time, Marinette saw that Alya would be there to help her get ready in about five minutes. While she waited, Marinette and Tiki danced and sang together.

* * *

"Marinette! Alya is here!" Marinette quickly turned off the music and her red and black kwami darted to a bookshelf.

"That's okay Mrs. Cheng, I'll go up myself." Alya walked up the stairs to find Marinette going over her choices. "Hey Marinette! The dates tomorrow, right?"

Marinette nodded and picked out her warmest outfits. She and Alya laid them out on the floor and bed and sorted them out into the 'okay' pile and the 'no way' pile. Marinette then got out her sketches and fabric, as Alya did the same. Once a again, they made a 'yes' pile and a 'no' pile.

Marinette picked her design of a fitted white shirt with a golden cherry blossom branch sketched onto it with a skirt from her closet that had golden glitter fading as it got higher on the fabric, thick with color as it got lower. Her hair would be done in a french braid with a Ladybug charm on a hair clip near the front. She would wear clear, sparkly lip gloss (Alya insisted she go with cinnamon apple instead of unflavored, just incase) and nothing else to 'preserve her natural beauty,' as Alya put it.

"That should be it!" Alya exclaimed, smiling. "Call me if you need help tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Marinette answered, smiling. "Thanks so much Alya!"

"No problem!" Alya walks down the stairs, buying some cookies and brownies from the bakery on her way out.

* * *

Marinette flopped onto her bed and let out a sigh of relief. She was going to have the best date ever. Talking to her kwami, Marinette gained the courage to call Adrien.

"Hey!" Adrien said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. He quickly just cleared his thought and waited for Marinette's response.

"Hey Adrien," Marinette giggled. "We're going to the movies on Saturday at 7:00, right?"

"Yes, yeah, we are."

"Okay I can't wait!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

 _Click!_

* * *

Adrien sighed and smiled. He couldn't wait himself. Marinette was a beautiful girl. She had the bluest eyes. Her lips were a soft pink color. When she smiled, her eyes seemed to glitter. She just made everyone around her happy, he was sure of it.

"Adrien!" Plagg was sprawled on Adriens desk, hungry as ever. "Stop gushing over your girlfriend and give me some cheese already!"

Sighing, Adrien stood up and walked out to the kitchen. The staff was at the store, buying only the freshest ingredients for dinner that night, so Adrien wasn't caught sneaking a wheel of Camembert up to his room.

"Okay Plagg," Adrien said, sitting down. "Here you go." Plagg ate greedily, coming to the last cheese wedge and slowing down and savoring each bite.

Shaking his head, Adrien climbed into bed and sighed. Closing his eyes, he saw his date, with her beautiful black hair in pigtails, tied off with red ribbon. Her makeup free face glowed when she smiled and her eyes sparkled. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Marinette awoke to the sound of Tikis voice. "Marinette, your mom want you downstairs for breakfast." Marinette smiled, knowing that at the end of the day, the cutest boy she knew was going on a date with her.

Marinette zipped through her morning routine and changed into her usual t-shirt and pink capris. Heading downstairs, she told her mom that she would work at the counter today, slipping on a uniform apron. After the push of a button, the register hummed to life and the sign on the door was turned, letting the customers know they were open. Marinette hoped work would zip by quickly.

* * *

Adrien was ready to face a day of modeling. He hated posing with other models, but today he couldn't complain. He would soon be smiling at his date when the day was over, and he was ecstatic.

"Next pose, Adrien!" The photographer hollered. "Something excited! Make it seem like you really are feeling the excitement! Yes, yes! Just like that!" Adrien just let his true feelings float to the surface. He was so ready for the date, and couldn't wait for work to be over. He would just have to hope the day would be almost over quickly.

* * *

Marinette walked up to the movie theatre, calming her nerves. Of course her last minute jitters would come up, they just had to. She had finished with her outfit and lip gloss when Alya came by to do her hair. She felt ready, but the theatre in the distance made her question everything she had done, every choice she made. Little did Marinette know that her date was feeling the same way, waiting at the theatre.

But when Adrien laid eyes on Marinette's outfit, his heart stopped. Same happened to his beautiful date. She reached him where he was and looked him in the eye. "Hi," she uttered, breathlessly.

"Hey," Adrien replied. They stood there for a while, getting lost in each other's eyes. The spell was broken by a short push to each of their sides. Tiki had poked Marinette from a coat pocket, as Plagg had done to Adrien. Blushing, the teen looked away and quickly walked to the ticket booth.

"What do you want to watch? I don't really have any preferences." Adrien said, eyeing a particular horror movie. Marinette had been thinking about watching that movie too.

"How about that one?" She said, pointing towards the screen. Adrien smiled and nodded his head moving closer to pay for the tickets. They thanked the man who gave them their tickets, and she winked at them, saying she hoped they had fun. Blushing furiously, they entered the theatre.

Adrien payed for the popcorn and soda, but they decided to share a cup. Gently pushing the small of Marinette's back, he guided her to the room and they chose a middle seat. Far enough so you can see the whole screen, close enough that the sound is really loud.

Sitting down, they nervously snacked on popcorn, their hands touching frequently, making them pull away and scratch their necks. The lights dimmed and Marinette involuntarily scooted closer to Adrien, and he put an arm around her shoulder. The movie started, and the audience screamed and laughed through it.

* * *

"That was terrifying!" Marinette said, leaning in to Adrien as they walked out of the room. "I thought for sure I would pass out." Adrien hugged Marinette, putting his chin on her head, mocking her for not only being scared, but short too. She playfully swatted him and turned to face him. Her eyes went from his lips to his eyes. She stared into them as they seemed to draw closer to her. Adrien looked at her blue eyes and felt them drifting toward him too. He closed his eyes and their lips touched, for just a brief moment, before they slowly pulled away.

Smiling, Adrien took Marinette's hand and kissed it, before pulling her into his side. She giggled lightly and his heart fluttered. Her laugh was beautiful. He offered t walk her home and she accepted, keeping her hand in his. And then, Adrien spoke.

"You know, Marinette, I think that date was great. Do you think that it would be quite claw-some to do more?"

Marinette giggled uncontrollably at the pun, sending him into a laughing fit as well. When they reached the bakery, both could tell they didn't want to go. Adrien leaned down slowly as Marinette stood on her tip toes. Their lips met and for a moment, both could feel the electricity flowing through them.

"I love you, Marinette"

"I love you too, Adrien"

* * *

 ** _YAY! So that's the date! I'm sorry it's so long. It's supposed to be short, but it's not. My bad! ANYWHO, you can all thank Kaleidoscope3 for this wonderful prompt. It was a continuation of chapter 2. Also, I realized that I always make Adrien say he loves her before I make Marinette say it. Weird, but I ain't changing it._**

 ** _Me: *throws glitter onto hair*_**

 ** _Me: *realizes mistake*_**

 ** _Me: *throws more glitter onto hair*_**

 ** _Me: "There! That's better!"_**


	6. Princess

_**Heyo! I was asked to make this MariChat story and I accepted the challenge. Here we go!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ ***Prompt*: "You should do a MariChat one and make her tell him the next day."**_

Marinette was up late. She didn't want to be, but she couldn't stop designing. Not when she was so close. So, so close to finishing. It wasn't a project or an assignment or a gift. She just had to finish. She poured all her emotion into it, feeling the pencil in her right hand, the sketching paper under her left hand. She could almost see it all finished on the paper. She was so tired, but so, so close. Just one more line, just one more detail, just one more add-on. Until she was finally done.

Exhausted, she dropped her head onto the desk. She didn't turn off her lamp. She didn't change out into her pajamas. She didn't close her window. Marinette did the only thing she could at the moment. She slept.

Chat Noir was tired. He was just about ready to head home from a late patrol when he remembered his princess. Grinning, Chat leaped from roof to roof, gaining speed as he went, until he landed on the right rooftop. Crawling slowly down the side of the building to the closest balcony, he saw her. Sleeping. But not in bed, she was sitting in a chair, her hair spread out messily on the desk, her posture slumped, her breathing even.

Chat sighed, entering the room and looking at his princess. It was obvious she had stayed up all night working on something. He laughed quietly and picked her up, bridal style, laying her in bed, covering her up with the sheets and blankets. Her head rolled to one side as she whispered in her sleep.

"Of course mom, I'll sleep right away mom." She mumbled, nodding her head. Chat chuckled once more, turning away to look at what she was working on. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the sketch. It was beautiful. She had most likely started it today during design class, sitting behind him… or rather, Adrien.

Chat creeped back over to his princess. Brushing her hair away from her face, he kissed her forehead lightly. "Good night, Marinette," he whispered quietly. Chat leapt out the window to go home.

De-transforming, Adrien gave Plagg some cheese and changed into some pajamas. Smiling, he slid into bed. Laying his head down on the pillow, he thought about Marinette. His princess was beautiful. It was obvious that she liked Adrien. Well, obvious to anyone but him. He had to be told by Nino. But she seemed to like Chat too. Every time he swung by her house, she welcomed him with a smile, even if that smile came after a startled glare. Sometimes, she tried to find an excuse to make him stay longer, just to talk, for comfort, to tuck her into bed. She was adorable.

Adrien closed his eyes, still wondering about Marinette. Ladybug obviously didn't have feelings for him, so why not fall for Marinette. He laughed. As if he hadn't already fallen for her. He was settled on asking her if she liked him at school the next day. And if she did, he would reveal himself. He promised himself that he would.

Marinette was the most tired she had ever been. She had a dream though. A dream that her favorite black cat came for a visit and tucked her in. Every time she thought of the dream she blushed furiously, picturing him kissing her forehead, telling her good night. Her thoughts were interrupted by a note that was stuck to her desk. Picking it up and reading it. Her heart fluttered.

 _Hey Marinette! I was wondering if you and I could meet outside behind the school before class starts. Thanks! ~Adrien_

Alya encouraged Marinette to head out and meet up with Adrien. Smiling like an idiot, she walked out the door and headed outside.

Adrien saw her approach and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had worried that she wouldn't come, but there she was. He started toward her so they would meet in the middle of the path. Her blue eyes were wide and happy, sparkling as she smiled. His green eyes couldn't look away from her and her beauty. He reached her and asked her the question he had promised himself he would.

"Marinette, do you like me?"

Adrien held his breath. That sounded less stupid in his head. Why did he have to be so forward with this? Stuttering he looked at the ground. "I-I mean, if you d-don't then I w-would be f-fine with t-tha-" He was cut off by a finger to his lips. He looked back up at Marinette, surprised. She was wide eyed and red faced. Almost as red as Adrien slightly she answered his question

"Yes."

Letting out a breath, he asked her one more question. "Do you like Chat Noir?"

Marinette sighed and looked down at her feet, shaking her head as she whispered her answer.

"Yes."

She looked back up to meet his eyes, and he could see the tears that were on the verge of slipping onto her cheeks. He lifted a finger and and put it under her eye, wiping away the moisture. He looked down at the ring on his finger and called out to Plagg. Plagg zipped out and sat on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien smiled slightly at Marinette. Gasping, Marinette laid her hands on either side of his face.

"Chat?"

Adrien nodded. And Marinette pulled him closer to her. She stood on the tips of her toes and he leans down slowly until their lips touched. They closed their eyes as they could feel the electricity in their veins.

Marinette pulled away first, realizing what time it was. She looked at his eyes, wondering if she should reveal herself, but she decided not to. She just wasn't ready.

Needless to say, Marinette and Adrien were almost inseparable since that day. Holding hands, bumping into each other 'accidentally,' spending time together planning how to get Alya and Nino together. And of course, a certain black cat would always be at the window, every other night, to say hello.

 _ **So thats that! I will now work on a prompt from**_ **DerpMuffinPJO** _ **for a reveal fic. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! I already started working on it so it's gonna get out soon.**_

 _ **Me:** ***throws glitter***_

 ** _Me: *makes glitter pie*_**

 ** _Me: *makes actual pie*_**

 ** _Me: *eats_** _ **actual pie***_

 _ **Me:**_ _ ***gives**_ _ **virtual pie to readers***_

 ** _PS: I have an instagram account dedicated to fangiling now. Its_ LuluAbu_22 _for the username._**


	7. Class Reveal

**_Heyo! This is a REALLY late fic. SO SORRY! Thanks to DerpMuffinPJO for this awesome prompt. Hope you guys like it._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ladybug was tired as she jumped back into her room. She and Chat hadn't taken their usual time to sit and chat on the Eiffel Tower, and it bothered her a bit. She wouldn't mind staring into his eyes a bit longer, maybe scratching behind his cat ears or under his chin. _Wait, what?_ She thought, surprised at her own thoughts and the heat on her cheeks. She was supposed to do these things to play with Chat just for fun, not because she thought it was cute.

Untransforming, Marinette sat on a chair and started to devour the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies left on the desk, a furious blush still burning her face. As she polished off her last cookie, her alarm went off, letting her know it was time to get back to school. Standing up, she walked out the door of her room, down the stairs and into the bakery, sneaking two cookies for Tikki and three brownies for herself. Hugging her parents goodbye, Marinette skipped out of the bakery with a smile on her face, her sore aches from the akuma battle already dying away.

* * *

As she talked to Alya at the school, Marinette noticed a certain green eyed blonde boy walking up to her. Her own blue eyes widening, she took a deep breath and reminded herself not to stutter. Alya squeezed her hand and patted her back, walking away from the two and greeting her boyfriend, Nino, with a kiss on the cheek. The two intertwined hands and gave Adrien and Marinette some privacy. Adrien was the first to speak.

"Hey Marinette," Marinette stared at him before replying hastily.

"Hey Adrien!" She said, mentally slapping herself for all the enthusiasm laced into her voice. Trying again, she spoke more calmly. "Would you like a brownie, y-you look tired." That stupid stutter was back! Marinette only hoped he either hadn't noticed or didn't mind.

"Sure!" Taking a brownie from Marinette's hand, Adrien cursed himself for the excitement that still lingered in his voice. Why did he sound like brownies were a rare treat in his life. Well, they were, but Marinette didn't need to know that. Her tiffany blue eyes were staring at him as he put the sweet in his mouth, biting off a chunk. His eyes lit up.

"Wow these are great! Did your parents make them?"

Marinette blushed lightly. "Actually, uh, I made them myself," she said, watching Adrien's eyes widen in surprise.

"Your a great baker! These are really good, Mari." He said, surprised at his use of the nickname. To his excitement, Marinette smiled brightly and thanked him greatly. As the two teens were talking, the warning bell for class began to ring.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" Marinette exclaimed, grabbing Adrien's hand and pulling him towards the school. It took a moment for Adrien to realize whose hand he was holding, as Marinette seldom ever touched him. He started to blush fiercely, his face burning with fear and excitement. He fought to return his face to its normal color, hoping no one had noticed yet.

As they reached the classroom, Marinette was surprised to see no teacher there. Of course, the note on the board explained that she would be late because of a family situation. And as usual, sweet Rose was already making a card for her and having everyone in the class sign it.

"Hey, do you have any more brownies Mari?" Adrien had spun around in his seat to face is blue haired classmate. She smiled and quietly laughed as she checked her bag.

"No, sorry!"

Adrien pouted and replied jokingly. "Aw, how un-fur-tunate for me." He froze. Did he really let that pun slip? Did he really let a Chat Noir Pun™ out of his system without transformation? Blushing, he gulped and tried not to show his embarrassment. Alya whipped out her phone and fiddled with an app. Gasping, she sent the picture to everyone in the room and started darting her eyes from her phone to Adrien and back to her phone. The whole room broke out in collective chaos.

Marinette stood up, and walked over to Adrien so they were right next to each other. "Your Chat Noir?" Nodding, Adrien tried to explain himself, but Marinette had already walked to the front of the room.

"Everyone! Calm down!" The noise in the room ceased slowly. Clearing her throat, Marinette continued. "We all know that Adrien is Chat Noir. But I have something to say."

"Oh please, what are you gonna tell us? Your Ladybug? Ha! As if!" Chloe sneered at Marinette, hands on hips. The taunting just rolled off her though, and Marinette continued.

"I am, in fact, Ladybug." Marinette looked down at the floor, afraid that no one would believe her. Or was she scared that everyone would believe her. In the time that passed, Alya had sent everyone yet another picture of one of the hero's compared to a civilian. Ladybug compared to Marinette. Chloe gasped and shook her head, running out of the room.

Adrien had made his way over to Marinette, to see for himself that she was Ladybug. They were both cute. Both funny. Both caring. They had so much in common.

"Bugaboo?"

Marinette whipped her head up to meet Adrien's eyes. They were glittering with hope and encouragement. Sighing lightly, Marinette replied.

"Yes, Kitty, it's me."

Needless to say, the entire class was given a lecture on why they can't tell anyone about the secret identities of the two teens. When a teacher arrived, the class was silently buzzing with excitement. Alya continuously bothered Marinette with questions she was happy to answer, as Nino did the same to Adrien. All through class, the two hero's exchanged notes and looks. When the bell rang, Alya and Nino left their superhero friends together and reluctantly went off to talk about the reveal.

"Adrien, am I…" Marinette stopped, wondering if she should continue. "Am I a disappointment? Are you unhappy that I was Ladybug?"

Adrien grabbed her hands, holding them tightly. "Marinette, if anything, i'm so happy it was you. I hope you can say the same for me." Adrien looked away suddenly embarrassed. He pulled his hands away, face flushing majorly. Marinette spoke up.

"Would this answer your question?"

Before Adrien could process what was going on, he felt lips on his. Soft lips he had stared at and longed for in and out of costume. And he could finally felt them on his lips. He cupped Marinette's face and her hands eased around his neck. He spoke against her lips.

"I love you, Mari."

"I love you, Adrien."

 ** _Sooooooo...What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! ANYWHO!_ ****DerpMuffinPJO _ Deserves their own personal glitter pool! Yay! Hope these two dorks were cute enough!_**

 **Me: _*Makes a glitter canon*_**

 **Me:** * ** _Fires glitter*_**

 **Me:** _**"MERRY GLITTERMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A HAPPY GLITTERWEEN"**_


	8. Authors Note

**_Heyo! I was wondering if I should add some sin. Cause I love to write me some MariChat and Ladrien, but what about a sinful Adrienette or LadyNoir? Let me know in the reviews or PM me. I literally just ran out of ideas. I'm a blank slate right now. I need your help you guys! Hope you have your awesome ideas ready, cause I'm ready to write some sin._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Me: _*throws glitter into air*_**

 **Me: _"WHAT SIN PLOTS CAN I WRITE ABOUT?!"_**

 **Me: _*glitterizes family*_**


	9. Goodnight, Princess

_**Heyo! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. My grades dropped (curse you urge to write fanfiction!) and i've been trying to bring them up. But here you go!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Marinette looked up from her sketches to find a certain black cat staring back at her. Lifting an eyebrow, she stood up and unlocked the window. "What are you doing here so late, kitty?"

Chat Noir smiled. Sitting on her bed, he laughed and untransformed. "What? Can't I just drop by and see My Lady once in awhile?" His eyes sparkled with glee as she sat next to him and scratched under his chin.

"Of course you can, Adrien, but why this late?"

"Well, Purr-incess, if you must know, my dad's been checking on me before I go to bed lately to make sure I'm there. I have to sneak out later nowadays."

Marinette giggled at the name, swatting him a bit. Adrien laughed along and hauled her onto his lap. Sighing, Marinette laid her head back on his shoulder and put her hands on his, which had slid around her waist. His head was buried in her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin. "I missed you," she said closing her eyes.

Adrien pressed another kiss onto her neck, sending warmth through her body. She felt his chest rising and falling as he breathed in her scent. She let her hands reach behind and feel his hair. Turning around, Marinette pushed Adrien onto the bed and layed down next to him. Adrien fell back laughed, surprised from the sudden change. "You really did miss me, huh?"

"Oh, shut up Adrien. You're the one who hauled me onto your lap." She said, sliding down next to him and pressing herself against him. He chuckled in agreement and put his hands on her lower back. Her hands found their way back to his hair, messing it up a bit. He smiled at her, looking into her beautiful, sparkling blue eyes.

"Well, I missed you, too, Mari." His lips slowly met hers as his eyes closed. She felt herself put her legs between his. His hands traveled up and down her back, slipping under her shirt. Moaning softly, Marinette parted her lips, just a bit. Adrien took the invitation and deepened the kiss, pulling her impossibly closer to him and whimpering as she bit his lower lip lightly. Her teeth dragged across his lip, her hands threading through his hair. Marinette felt his presence and his body next to her and her mind slowed down. Her hands stopped moving and her breathing became more even.

Marinette had fallen asleep.

Adrien pulled back and looked at the girl next to him. Her eyes were closed and her lips were open in a silent 'O' shape, her arms in the space he was previously occupying. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow. Smiling, he layed back down next to her and pulled up the covers. He put his hand on the back of her head and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Princess."

 ** _So, was this sinful? Or just a bit steamy? Because I really can't tell the difference. I've just been reading a lot of sinful fanfics to get some inspiration. Idk you guys, but I can't wait to read your reviews!_**

 _ **"Sorry for the super-short fanfic!"**_

 _ ***Throws Apology glitter into the crowd***_


	10. Anti-Bug

**_Hey you guys! I'm doing a Genre project in school, so I wrote a fanfic to cover the project. Yay!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

This day had started pretty normally. I had woken up, eaten breakfast, and gone to school. I was late, as always, and came stumbling in rather loudly. I got a small lecture from the teacher about tardiness, apologized profusely, and spent the rest of class staring dreamily at the back of Adrien's head. I never expected today would be the day that Ladybugs identity was revealed.

I should probably introduce myself, since none of you know me. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm a college girl in France and I enjoy baking and saving Paris from the evil Hawkmoth and his akumatized minions.

Wait, that must have sounded weird. I should probably let you know that my alter ego is Ladybug. I'm part of the reasons that Paris is always safe from meeting a terrible doom. Monsters and villains seem to attack the city day and night. Of course, I'm not alone when doing this. I have Chat Noir, an amazing guy, really. He has bright green eyes and soft blonde hair. He can be a real flirt sometimes, and he's a klutz too, but so am I. We make a great team, and to be honest, he's kinda cute. But I know that my heart belongs to Adrien, even if he doesn't know me yet.

So back to the story. Adriens blonde hair was the only thing I saw as our physics teacher drawled on and on. I couldn't help but plan our entire future together. It was perfect, until-

"Hey Marinette, are you alright?"

Adrien caught me staring at him. I was the most embarrassed that I had ever been. Of course, it didn't help that Chloe, the world's worst brat, overheard him. It was a nightmare. She kept teasing me and whispering loudly during class so that I would hear. It was too much for me, even though I had dealt with this before and defended others from her bullying. But I felt powerless when it was me who was being degraded. I couldn't do anything. So when a little black butterfly came fluttering through my window one morning, I thought I had no reason to shut it out. When it tried to infect my earrings, my miraculous, I didn't care. I still remember how invitingly sweet Hawkmoth sounded that day.

"Hello, Anti-Bug I can see the pain that haunts your heart. I can share your hate for bullies such as Chloe. I know how bad it can be. Join me, and I will give you all the power you need to crush her like the bug she is. All I need in return is-"

"Yes I know." I said, grinning evilly. "And don't worry about my miraculous. It's all yours."

If I concentrate hard enough, I can still feel the chill that swept through me as I was covered in black energy and transformed into Anti-Bug. I could feel the skin tight suit stretch on my skin, but there was a difference. As I looked down at my hands, I saw something other than red and black. I saw black and white. All over me infact. I could feel my conscience telling me to stop, saying that this wasn't right. But I couldn't care less. As I leapt out my window and wrecked havoc in the streets, I quickly learned that my power was to see people for whom they really were. And I could make them seen as I saw them. No amount of makeup or cosmetics could ever stand in my path. Not even a mask! But the voice I heard behind me changed my mind quickly.

"Ladybug?"

I turned to see a surprised Chat Noir staring at me. It was obvious he was worried. But then my power started to kick in again. I saw Chat Noir for who he really was. I couldn't hold myself or my grief up anymore and I collapsed into his arms. And I guess since our magic was connected, he saw me for who I was, too.

"Marinette? Marinette!"

His beautiful voice was the last thing I heard, his name the last one on my tongue.

"Adrien"

* * *

 ** _What did you think? I did it in 20-25 minutes, so I hope it isn't too bad. Anyway, I'm not sure that I'm gonna continue it. I might just leave it like this. It's up to you guys!_**

 ** _*Hands out glitter fanfics*_**

 ** _"It's your job to choose if I continue or not!"_**


	11. Whens the Wedding?

Marinette ran through the halls as fast as her legs could carry her. She streaked past many of her classmates as she hurried to her locker. Her parents had texted her, letting her know that they were swarmed with bakery orders. Marinette had promised to help fill out the orders right after school.

As she soared down the stairs, she tripped over her own two feet, slamming into her crush, the famous Adrien Agreste, Paris's biggest model. Luckily, Adrien caught her. He was holding her as if they had been dancing and he had dipped her. As their eyes connected, Marinette noticed how close together they were. Not that she was complaining, despite the startling red color that had began to grow on her cheeks.

Adrien didn't seem to mind either. He pulled Marinette closer (his eyes closed), closer (her eyes closed), and closer (their noses were centimeters apart), until…

"Hey! When's the wedding?" Marinette and Adrien jerked back at the sudden interruption. Both of the red-faced teens looked up to see their best friends, Alya and Nino, snickering loudly, implying that the interruption had come from them. Marinette was about to yell at Alya when Adrien bear her to it and said something she would never forget.

"We aren't getting married yet!"

"Yeah," Marinette agreed before her brain had a chance to process the words. "Wait," she muttered turning back to him. "'Yet'?"

Adriens bright red face turned to a deep shade of crimson as he tried to stutter an answer. Marinette suddenly understood why he didn't let go of her when she fell. She understood the reason he had blurted out those words and why he was stammering helplessly as he tried to explain himself. So she began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. She laughed until tears were rolling down her cheeks

As she wiped the last tear away, Marinete took Adriens face in her hands and leaned in close. She brought her lips to his as the crowded hallway erupted into cheers.

Adrien pulled away slowly and smiled at Marinette.

"Je t'aime, Marinette."

"Je t'aime, Adrien."

* * *

 _ **Heyo! I know I know I know, I'm a terrible person for not updating in forever but this should make up for it (I hope).**_


	12. (Subi's) Ballroom Dancing AU

Marinette was nervous. Today Mrs. Bustier, the music teacher, would pick dance partners. Marinette was wishing that Adrien, the son of Gabriel Agreste, would be her partner. She was ready for sure. Gabriel Agreste was her favorite designer of all time!

Meanwhile, Adrien was daydreaming about having a dance partner other than Chloe. Maybe even that cute stuttering girl. _What was her name? Marinette!_ He sighed at the thought of her. _Oh, isn't she so cute?_ He couldn't wait.

Finally, they both got to class on time and they took their seats. Mrs. Bustier decided the dance partners. "Chloe and Nathaneal, Alya and Nino, Ivan and Mylene,..." Everyone was done except for one couple…"Marinette and Adrien"

Woo-Hoo! An outraged Chloe was screaming. A heart-broken Nathaneal was running out of the room. A few couples were beaming, but Adrien and Marinette were having a key Adrinette moment. As they stared at each other open mouthed and searching for words to say, Marinette fell and tripped over her own two feet. Adrien caught her but before they could get any weirder, Chloe butted her head in.

"So, Marinette, you just couldn't let me and Adrien be!"

"Well, for your information, Chloe," Marinette snapped, "I didn't choose the partners and if you want to complain go to Mrs. Bustier, so do me a favor and butt out!"

Mrs. Bustier decided that they should start their lessons the next day. They got through the rest of the day in a daze. They just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Heyo! This Fanfic is by my little sister. She really hopes that you guys like it!**_


	13. Bun in the Oven

"Hey Adrien," Marinette called down the hall. "Could you please check on the bun in the oven for me?"

Adrien chuckled at his wife's request. "Alright, sweetheart," he yelled back to her as he entered the kitchen. Bun in the oven, he thought. Like a baby. As he laughed at his idea and looked into the oven, he saw a small bun with a picture attached to it. A picture of an ultrasound…

Adrien snatched up the picture and turned it over. 'It's a girl' was written in bright green marker and underlined in blue.

Racing out of the kitchen and into the living room, Adrien stared at his wife open mouthed. She was sitting on the couch with small smile on her face. Adrien noticed a small bump on her belly for the first time.

"Is it true?" He asked, breathlessly staring at his wife. She nodded slowly and smiled wider. "Im gonna be dad," Adrien whispered. Then, as if he hadn't heard himself the first time, he repeated it loudly. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Marinette giggled. "Yes, kitty. You're a dad!"

"Alya and Nino are gonna freak out when you tell them, Bugaboo," Adrien said, smiling uncontrollably.

"Why don't we tell them together?" Marinette pulled out her phone and got Alya and Nino in a video chat. As the phone rang, Adrien positioned the ultrasound correctly so that it was easily visible. Alya and Nino picked up.

"Hey girl! Whats up?"

"Yo Dudes! How's it going?"

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" Adrien turned the photo over to reveal the 'It's a Girl' message.

"WHAT?!" Alya and Nino were bombarding them with questions, their eyes bulging.

"Sorry! We gotta go!" Marinette quickly ended the call, giggle madly while Adrien laughed along.

* * *

 _ **Heyo! So, what did you think? I'm gonna try to update every weekend from now on. Im also on Wattpad if you wanna check me out there (under the same username).**_


	14. Beach Party for 4

Marinette exited the school with Alya. The two girls were chatting about their summer plans, since it was the last day of school.

"So, Marinette," Alya said. "Got any plans for this summer?"

Marinette sighed. "No, not yet." Then she smiled. "Oh! How about we go to the pool or the beach sometime? We could invite some friends!"

Alya grined. "That sounds like fun! I'll invite people. When should we do it?"

Marinette tapped her chin. "Are you free this weekend?" Alya nodded. "Great! I'll see you then!"

* * *

Marinette scanned the mall in search of her ombre haired friend. Alya had texted her and let her know about their plans to go shopping for bathing suits on the day before their beach party. Spotting her in the crowd, Marinette waved and ran over to her friend.

"I'm here!" Marinette panted, putting her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. When she stood up. She saw Alya standing and smiling at her. Behind Alya were Nino and... _Adrien?!_

"Hey girl!" Alya said excitedly. "I hope you don't mind that I invited the guys, they were the only guests available!" She winked at Marinette slyly.

"Hey! Are you saying we were the backup plan?" Nino asked, playfully poking Alya in the belly. Alya laughed and ruffled his hair then grabbed his hand.

"You'll forgive me for this one day, I promise." Alya winked at Marinette one last time and dragged Nino into the store.

"So," asked Adrien, interrupting Marinettes thoughts of how to kill Alya properly.

"Oh!" Marinette blushed slightly as she looked as her best-friend-turned-crush. She and Adrien had been friends since they were in grade school, but she had never developed feelings for him till a year ago. "Should we go after them?" She asked, uncertainly. Adrien nodded and shyly held her hand. As Marinette suppressed the urge to squeal, Adrien lead her to the swimsuits aisle and helped her pick one.

"How about this one?" He asked, holding up a black one-piece with red stripes down the side. Marinette tapped her chin in thought while she inspected the bathing suit carefully. _She's pretty cute. Woah, where did that come from?_ Adrien was slightly confused with his thoughts. He knew Marinette was pretty ever since he had met her in elementary school. He had never thought of her in this way until now. _Weird._

"It's a bit boring, don't you think?" Marinette said, bringing Adrien back to the present.

"I guess," he said, shrugging. He put it back on the rack. "What else would you have in mind?"

Marinette went straight into fashion mode, leaving no room for her shyness. "How about something black and green? Or red and black? Maybe a two-piece instead of a one-piece?"

Adrien stared at her for a moment as she finished speaking _That was really cute,_ he thought. _She was really into it._ "Ummm...yeah! That sounds g-great," he said, wondering when he had started stuttering and getting nervous around Marinette.

"Great! I saw some two-piece ones over there," she said, dragging him over to the rack of swim suits. The touch of her hand made his heart flutter, but he managed to hide his blush by going into a coughing fit. _Man this is weird. I thought she was just a friend to me._

"What do you think?" Marinette said, holding up a blue-black bikini top with green stripes. Adrien blushed at Marinette and nodded his head.

"Y-yeah you're pretty...I m-mean it's-pretty...n-not that y-you aren't pretty…" _Wow Adrien, pull it together!_

"Cool! And how about something else green and black to go with it? Like these boy-shorts," Marinette had buried herself in the racks again and emerged with the black garment that was decorated with neon green paw prints.

"Um...yeah it's cool I guess." Adrien was freaking out over the fact that Marinette would be in a bathing suit. He had been thinking about how to sneak some tissues to the beach to hide his nosebleed when he realized Marinette was talking. "What did you say?"

"I said that we could get you some swim trunks, too." Marinette looked at him expectantly.

"Y-yeah let's g-go," he couldn't handle her sapphire blue eyes blinking up at him so innocently. Did she know how cute she was?

"Great! I think I saw some red ones over there," Marinette grabbed his hand once again, and for the second time, his face erupted in red.

"Here," she said, thrusting some red and black swim trunks towards him. "You can be Ladybug and I can be Chat Noir!" Her smile was adorable and her laugh was that of an angels and Adrien caught himself blushing once again.

"Oh yeah! That's a c-cool idea.."

"Great! Now we can go fit them," Marinette said, tugging him towards the fitting room as Adrien had a mental breakdown over seeing her in the swimsuit at the beach the next day.

As Marinette posed in front of the fitting room mirror, a horrendous thought popped into her head: SHE WOULD BE SEEING ADRIEN _S_ _HIRTLESS_! Her mind scrambled as she popped out of fashion mode and back into panic mode.

"Calm down, Marinette," said a little voice encouraging her from the top of her purse. "You can get through this."

"You're right Tikki. I can do this," Marinette sighed, forcing herself back into her fashion-focused state. As she exited the changing room, Marinette met up with Alya, who was holding a red and blue bikini top with a blue and yellow bikini bottom.

"Hey Marinette! How's it going with Mr. Clueless?"

Marinette took a moment to realize that Alya was talking about Adrien. "I really don't know! I got all obsessed with the designs and he just kinda went along with it and I was barely paying attention to what he was saying and now he probably hates me what if he had asked me out and I hadn't replied because I was in full on on fashion mode now he definitely hates me and he's gonna cancel the trip because he can't stand me and everything wi-"

"Okay girl, hold it right there!" Alya said, grabbing Marinette by the shoulders. "Nino and I have been watching you two and we already know Adrien likes you."

Marinette blinked. "He does? How do you know?"

"Because, girl, he acts EXACTLY like Nino did when he was too chicken to ask me out! Nino said so himself, diagnosing all the symptoms. He kept asking me to call him 'Dr. Love' and he named me 'Nurse Sweetheart'." Alya rolled her eyes.

Marinette gaped at her best friend for what felt like forever as she processed the information. A little poke in the side from her kwami reminded her of the original plan. "I'm going right back into fashion mode. I can't embarrass myself then, can I?

"Of course not, girl! I just hope you guys warm up to each other tomorrow." Alya sighed.

* * *

"Hey, there they are! Took you guys long enough," Alya scolded as she flagged down Nino and Adrien. She and Marinette had been setting up at the beach and had waited over 20 minutes for the guys to arrive.

"Yeah! You two sure took your time picking out some outfits that we already decided on yesterday," Marinette teased turning and poking a shirtless Adrien in the chest. Adrien's heart fluttered as his face turned a bright shade of pink.

Marinette smirked and ran down to the chairs she and Alya had set up, grabbing Adriens hand and tugging him down with her. Adrien quickly recovered from the shock of Marinettes touch and scooped her up in his arms. "Please, allow me to sweep you off your feet," he said laughing quietly at Marinettes red face.

"Two can play at that game," Marinette said, kissing Adrien. She had aimed for his cheek, but he turned and their lips collided instead. Not that either one was complaining.

Just as the two were sinking into the kiss, Alya and Nino came from behind, pushing them into the water. "GET A ROOM," they yelled as the couple slammed into the ocean. But since they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, their reflexes made them grab onto their friends and drag them into the water as well.

As they splashed in the water, Adrien and Nino scooped the girls onto their backs and gave each girl a bucket.

"Okay," said Nino. "You girls have to try and and soak the other team in water. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course, Nino. This bucket is easy to fill and those two are easy to catch," Alya said, smirking playfully down at her boyfriend.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong," Marinette laughed. "These have holes all over them!"

"Thats right. Good luck," Adrien said, running off through the water with Marinette on his back. "You ready for this?"

"I was born ready," Said Marinette, grabbing the bandanna that was tying her hair back. Adrien almost collapsed and dropped her as he looked at her hair down. She was just so _beautiful_. Marinette finished covering the bucket with her bandanna and looked down at her crush.

"It's time, pretty boy."

He smirked up at her and started running.

"Anytime, Mari."


	15. Sweet or Salty

Adrien struggled to suppress his giggles as he slipped out of bed. Marinette was still asleep. He had about 10 minutes to finish his plan and begin making breakfast.

As he snuck into the kitchen and opened the cabinets, a picture entered his head. He thought of Marinette's face when she figured out what he had done. Silently, he switched the salt and sugar from their regular places. He then put them back in the cabinet and began to make pancakes. All that was left to do, was wait.

* * *

"Hey Kitty," Marinette yawned, entering the kitchen to find Adrien placing perfect pancakes onto a plate. "When did you learn to cook so well," she asked, her eyebrows going up.

"I've been practicing," he answered, dying of laughter inside as his face went into a nonchalant smile. Marinette reached for the cabinet and pulled out a container of instant coffee. As the coffee maker did its job, she got a medium container of 'sugar' and her favorite 16 oz Ladybug mug. Adrien practiced some breathing exercises and tried not to laugh as the coffee maker began beeping. Marinette dumped more than half the 'sugar' into her coffee. And brought it to her lips, taking in a very large gulp.

Adrien began laughing loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He continued laughing as happy tears streamed down his face and he spluttered about how he switched the salt and sugar. He continued until he noticed something odd:

Marinette was still drinking her coffee.

She gave him Mari Death Glare. It was powerful enough to turn a bird into stone. For Adrien, it made him shiver in fear as she downed the entire cup of salty coffee without skipping a single beat. After Marinette dropped her cup in the sink, she continued the trade mark death glare and sat at her spot at the table, stuffing salty pancake after salty pancake into her mouth, not even pouring her usual bottle of syrup over them. Swallowing the last bit of her breakfast, she sent an extra helping of her death glare towards Adrien and turned to skip up the stairs towards their room.

Adrien sat in silence and stared at the floor, his eyes wide. He could only think one thing:

His Lady knew no weakness.

 _ **Lol I love OTP prompts. I hope you guys liked the fic! Please comment and give me some feedback on how to improve!**_

 _ ***Glitterizes coffee***_

 _ ***takes a sip***_

" _ **Still gross"**_


End file.
